


Пионы и лотосы

by Evilfairy



Series: все было прекрасно и ничуть не больно [3]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Нас обоих бросили, ты представляешь? Ох, и что же мы теперь за мужчины?.. Раз наши жены предпочли быть друг с другом, а не с нами?..





	Пионы и лотосы

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/li_dzenkins/status/1047135894959005696  
> если вы хотите обоснуя, то его не будет. это такой замечательный текст про нежную мужскую дружбу.  
> текст принадлежит к нашей с шати фикс-ау, где все живы и счастливы. и все пидоры ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> большой текст по вансяню в этой ау - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987764

Где-то когда-то Фэн Мянь слышал, что общее горе сближает. Горе у них с Гуан Шанем было, так сказать, необыкновенное, и Фэн Мянь еще не решил, что по этому поводу чувствует. Стоило им выдать дочку за старшего сына Гуан Шаня, как Цзы Юань собрала вещички и объявила, что уходит к единственному человеку, который её всегда любил и понимал - к госпоже Цзинь. Та же, в свою очередь, объявила нечто подобное и Гуан Шаню, так что они оба остались без жен. Справедливо, наверное.   
  
— Нет, ну это же возмутительно! Взяла и ушла при куче людей, прямо нагло к твоей женушке! — ныл Гуан Шань, допивая уже которую чашу. Горевал он, кажется, вполне искренне, но совсем не о потерянной любви, а о случившемся скандале и своей мужской гордости. Фэн Мянь горевал о том, что так и не сумел полюбить достаточно, чтобы стать Цзы Юань хорошим мужем. Мужем, которого она хотела. — Цзян-сюн!..  
  
Гуан Шань, прилипчивый и томный от вина, лип к Фэн Мяню, клал голову на плечо, тормошил и вздыхал-вздыхал, точно не знал, куда ему себя деть и как еще привлечь внимание. Было в его манере держаться в этот вечер что-то необъяснимо женское, отчего у Фэн Мяня бежали мурашки. Будь он сам чуть менее пьян, ни за что бы ему не пришли такие мысли в голову, а тут - и шелк волос, и прикосновения - все отдавало этим.   
  
— Цзян-сюн, давай еще выпьем, — сказал Гуан Шань, потянулся к чаше и растянулся на столе, похихикивая непонятно почему. Фэн Мянь мягко его поднял и заглянул в лицо - подернутое пьяной дымкой, но вполне нормальное. — Нас обоих бросили, ты представляешь? Ох, и что же мы теперь за мужчины?.. Раз наши жены предпочли быть друг с другом, а не с нами?..   
  
Фэн Мяню было немного грустно, но еще и очень легко. Гуан Шань потерся щекой о его руку, а потом потянулся к нему всем телом, вцепился руками в плечи, удерживая и накрыл его губы своими. Поцеловал неожиданно, ткнулся языком, обманом и лаской заставил поддаться и ответить. Были секунды на размышления об этом, и Фэн Мянь подумал: каждый ищет утешения по-своему. Может, и Гуан Шаню легче забыться в дружеском поцелуе.  
  
Тем более, что целовать его было приятно. Губы оказались у него податливые, мягкие и умелые. Сам Гуан Шань был мягкий и податливый в его руках, со вкусом вина и запахом пионов, томный, терпкий. Поцелуй с Цзы Юань почти всегда был похож на ранение - она силилась зло выразить все свои чувства, и в итоге это было практически больно. Но Гуан Шань не собирался с ним бороться, только хотел утешиться, а потому это нежная ласка. Сладкая ласка.   
  
В голове было мутно, и дышалось тяжело после поцелуя. Гуан Шань засмеялся тихонько и уронил голову Фэн Мяню на грудь. Задремал, срубленный вином. Можно было кликнуть кого-нибудь для помощи, а то смешно - один Глава Ордена тащит другого Главу Ордена на себе. Но опять же позволить увидеть Гуан Шаня в таком состоянии - крайне подлый поступок. Он же Глава Ордена, негоже ему показываться окружающим на глаза таким беспомощным.   
  
Фэн Мянь хмыкнул, поднял его на спину и потащил до гостевых покоев. Вроде времена, когда можно было напиваться до такого состояния и таскать на себе товарища, давно прошли, а вот же… Может, и правы были их жены - они с Гуан Шанем беспутные?..  
  
Утром, когда Фэн Мянь заглянул в гостевой дом, Гуан Шаня уже не было. Слуга доложил: прибыл адепт из Лань Лина и срочно вызвал по делам. Господин Цзинь ругался и не хотел уезжать, но все же собрался, вскочил на меч и был таков. Фэн Мянь не расстроился, только задумался, стало ли Гуан Шаню легче?   
  
***  
  
Как видно, легче Гуан Шаню не стало. Он зачастил в Юнь Мэн, разве что не пропадал тут целыми днями. Фэн Мянь смотрел на это сквозь пальцы, позволяя спаивать себя каждый вечер и присоединяться к неспешным вечерним прогулкам по пристани. Пока А-Чэн со своим возлюбленным отдыхал у А-Сяня, весь Юнь Мэн превратился в одинокое, отныне холостяцкое царство.   
  
— Они резко осознали, что им негде жить, — возмущался Гуан Шань, экспрессивно размахивая сложенным веером. — Решили, что полгода будут жить в Лань Лине, а - полгода в Юнь Мэне.   
  
— Меня они об этом не уведомляли, — отозвался Фэн Мянь, хмурясь и пытаясь оценить масштабы ждущей его через полгода катастрофы. Должно быть, до А-Чэна еще не дошли новости об этом скандальном разрыве, иначе он бы примчался и… Фэн Мянь слабо представлял себе реакцию сына на это.   
  
— Меня тоже! — фыркнул Гуан Шань и покачал головой. — Нет, ну где это видано?!   
  
Отношения между их кланами были все запутаннее и сложнее, все это ни в какие рамки не влезало, Гуан Шань напивался у него под боком, скользил рукой вдоль бедра, заглядывал в глаза и вздыхал томно. Фэн Мяня и во сне преследовал этот прищур и красная точка на лбу, навязчивым странным образом, от которого было чуть тревожно, но не более.   
  
После пары раз, когда Гуан Шаня приходилось или вести под ручку, или и вовсе нести в гостевой домик, их вечерние посиделки перенеслись именно туда. Под вино и разговоры шли лучше. Фэн Мянь даже позволял себе посмеиваться над рассуждениями Гуан Шаня и качал головой. Все его замашки на лидерство и господство разбили две женщины, и он теперь мог только строить злобные планы мести, в которых логики не было совсем.   
  
А еще они каждый вечер заканчивали поцелуями. Сладкими, томными и долгими, после которых Гуан Шань прятал свое лицо на плече у Фэн Мяня и вздыхал тяжело.   
  
— Наверное, тебе непривычно так долго обходиться без женской ласки? — спросил однажды Фэн Мянь после поцелуя. У него покалывало губы, и это было очень приятное состояние. — Тебе надо утешиться в чьих-то объятиях.   
  
Гуан Шань странно на него посмотрел, а потом расхохотался. Фэн Мянь хотел было добавить про лучший публичный дом Юнь Мэна, но потом неловко вспомнил, что тот и так об этом месте прекрасно осведомлен.   
  
Если уж совсем честно, у Фэн Мяня не было ни малейшего представления, почему Гуан Шань предпочитает его скромную компанию легкодоступным красавицам, что готовы ласкать его и утешать, заставляя забыть и о растоптанной гордости, и о телесной тоске. Но Гуан Шань каждый вечер тянулся к нему за поцелуем и успокаивался, когда Фэн Мянь обнимал его и гладил по голове.   
  
— Цзян-сюн, не дразни меня, — недовольно сказал Гуан Шань, когда Фэн Мянь повторил свою мысль о женщинах, к которым Гуан Шаню нужно срочно пойти. — Или я… Хм.  
  
Может, Фэн Мянь был сам виноват в том, что дальше случилось. Он сидел на краю кровати, разглядывая Гуан Шаня, а в следующий момент оказался на этой кровати лежащим. Гуан Шань уселся ему на бедра и сердито и как-то томно посмотрел в ответ. Прическа его, как это обычно и бывало к концу вечера, растрепалась, пряди выбились и теперь красиво обрамляли лицо. Фэн Мянь залюбовался им снизу вверх, честно признавая, что тот по праву пользовался популярностью у женщин.   
  
Между тем, Гуан Шань принялся старательно избавлять его от одежды. Действовал он решительно, поджав губы и хмурясь.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Фэн Мянь. В комнате было жарко, вино горячило изнутри, а сидящий на его бедрах Гуан Шань совсем не помогал ясности мышления. Это было странно: и непонятно, и немного нелепо, и…  
  
— Да ладно! Догадайся! — фыркнул Гуан Шань и наклонился, вновь целуя его. Фэн Мянь мягко отвечал ему, лаская ставшие привычными уже губы, чувствуя, как его раздевают.  
  
Стоило снять верхнюю часть одежды, как Гуан Шань стал целовать его шею, ключицы, плечи. Скользить своими шелковыми волосами по обнаженной чувствительной коже. Мурашки побежали по всему телу, и Фэн Мянь неловко рассмеялся.   
  
— Щекотно, — пояснил на вопросительный взгляд. Гуан Шань вздохнул тяжело и слез с него одним изящным слитным движением. Опустился на пол у кровати, стащил обувь и штаны, а после раздвинул ему ноги.  
  
Фэн Мянь растерянно наблюдал за ним, так и не в силах осознать, что Гуан Шань творит.Явно что-то не то… Попытался сдвинуть ноги в ответ, но получил только смешок и звонкий поцелуй в бедро. От такой близости, от поцелуев, от томной порочной красоты Гуан Шаня по телу начало растекаться возбуждение. Фэн Мянь глухо простонал и задрожал всем телом, чувствуя шелковую ласку волос Гуан Шаня на своих бедрах.   
  
— Я не совсем разбираюсь в процессе с такой точки зрения, — сказал тот. Его лицо так близко от члена, и это как-то… неловко. Как-то неправильно. — Сам я никогда не делал подобного, но мне… делали довольно часто.   
  
— Делали что? — слабо спросил Фэн Мянь, делая еще одну попытку закрыться и оттолкнуть. Но Гуан Шань только хмыкнул и накрыл его член ртом.   
  
Фэн Мянь застонал и выгнулся, беспомощно хватаясь за волосы Гуан Шаня. Тот поднял на него взгляд, не выпуская член изо рта. Это не зрелище… Ох, лучше бы его не видеть - ни этот взгляд из-под ресниц, ни эти губы… Фэн Мянь зажмурился с тихим стоном.   
  
Цзы Юань никогда такого не делала, да ему и представить было страшно с ней подобное, она была сильной и страстной, но более того гордой, а потому их секс никогда не был... интересным. А других женщин он никогда не знал, а мужчин - тем более.  
  
Он непроизвольно вскинул бедра, толкнулся вглубь горячего рта, и Гуан Шань подавился, зашипел и шлепнул его по бедру. Прервался, чтобы пробормотать недовольно:  
  
— Будь вежливее, Цзян-сюн, с тем, кто дарит тебе удовольствие.   
  
Вот уж кто в удовольствии и женщинах наверняка разбирался - так это Гуань Шань.  
Но подумать о том, почему и зачем этот любимец женщин делал сейчас с ним подобное, не было сил. Все плыло в жаркой дымке, в мареве, от которого дышать было тяжело, не то что думать. Хотелось только, чтобы Гуан Шань не останавливался, не прерывал эту сладкую пытку.  
  
Но тот замер и выпустил член изо рта. А потом потянулся и поцеловал прямо в губы с мягким довольным смешком. Фэн Мянь чувствовал его жар всем телом, чувствовал его всего, возбужденного, льнущего к нему. И от этого разум мутился еще сильнее.   
  
— От твоего нуждающегося взгляда, можно угодить прямиком в бездну, — пробормотал Гуан Шань, ласково гладя его по лицу. — Мы не закончили, мне просто нужно какое-нибудь масло…  
  
— Масло?  
  
— Без него мне будет больно, — хмыкнул Гуан Шань и отстранился. Больно… Фэн Мянь охнул, догадываясь, что тот хочет сделать. Закрыл лицо ладонью и застонал, от одной мысли накрыло незнакомой мучительной похотью. — О, нашел.  
  
Кровать прогнулась, и Фэн Мянь открыл глаза. Гуан Шань стоял над ним на коленях, морщась, заведя руку за спину. Готовя себя… Дышать стало трудно-трудно, Фэн Мянь втянул носом воздух и дрогнувшим голосом предложил:  
  
— Я могу помочь?  
  
— А есть такой опыт? — усмехнулся Гуан Шань, вскинув бровь. Голос у него был надломленный, задыхающийся. А еще он был сильно возбужден, и Фэн Мянь, зачарованно глядя на него, покачал головой, честно и без стеснения признавая: нет. — О, боги, да чем с тобой занималась эта женщина вообще! Как ты сам от нее не сбежал к кому-нибудь еще?..  
  
Фэн Мянь посмотрел на него с мягким осуждением. Может, Гуан Шань и мог себе такое позволить раньше, но он-то нет.   
  
Пробормотал:  
  
— Брак - это священный союз, не пристало искать удовольствий на стороне.  
  
Гуан Шаня внезапно бросило в краску. Ни разу ему не было стыдно, ни разу за всю жизнь не смущало его то, что он изменяет, что ищет утешения и удовольствия у других женщин. Ему не было стыдно даже тогда, когда явился Мэн Яо, всем собой подтверждая неверность и её плоды перед госпожой Цзинь. Было досадно и немного страшно, но совсем, совсем не стыдно. А сейчас как ошпарило.  
  
Гуан Шань поморщился и положил свободную ладонь Фэн Мяню на губы. Тот вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Губы у него были приятные на ощупь, хочется их касаться - и пальцами, и губами.  
  
Вместо этого Гуан Шань начал насаживаться на его член, помогая себе руками: медленно, туго. Ощущались жжение и легкая боль. Это совсем не изящные пальчики раскованной любовницы, это большой член мужчины. От этой мысли Гуан Шаню стало еще жарче, и он судорожно втянул носом воздух. Опустился до конца и осел - бедра не выдержали напряжения.  
  
Некоторое время он не двигался, привыкая к ощущениям. В мыслях и фантазиях это было как-то легче и свободнее, и ноги не дрожали, и по телу не растекалось такой горячей волной возбуждение  
  
Он погладил Фэн Мяня по лицу, и тот осторожно прижался щекой к его пальцами, глядя жадно, взглядом моля дать еще. Гуан Шаню стало почти дурно, потому что в этом прикосновении было столько всего невинного, а во взгляде - столько огненного возбуждения, что никак не выдержать. Отдайся мне, и я научу тебя, как получать удовольствие, — подумал Гуан Шань. — Такого красивого и недоласканного, недолюбленного этой стервой Юй.   
  
Он осторожно приподнялся, пытаясь понять, как ему двигаться, осторожно опустился, и, не выдержав, тихонько вскрикнул.  
  
— Тебе больно? — тут же взволнованно спросил Фэн Мянь, поддерживающий его за бедра.  
  
— Нет... — Гуан Шань задвигался осторожно, насаживаясь до самого конца, и от каждого движения перед глазами вспыхивали огни. — Мне хорошо.  
  
И ему действительно было хорошо. Не так, как с женщинами, но… удивительно. Фэн Мянь вскидывал бедра, крепко удерживал, стараясь помочь, и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. Все эти дни Гуан Шань искал в этой нежной, мягкой и невинной красоте эту жажду, и теперь… теперь видит.   
  
Он кончил первым, пару раз толкнувшись в свой кулак, и застонал, чувствуя, как по всему телу проходит судорога. Его семя попало на грудь и живот Фэн Мяня, тот зачарованно смотрел на него в этой сладкой агонии и продолжал двигать бедрам, толкаясь. От этого было почти больно, чувствовалось слишком остро, и Гуан Шань поспешно скатился с него с тихим вскриком. Фэн Мянь замер, а потом положил ладонь на свой член и через несколько судорожных быстрых движений кончил.   
  
Он весь расслабился и растекся по кровати, с его щек постепенно уходил лихорадочный пьяный румянец. Гуан Шань не мог отвести взгляда.   
  
— Пожалуй, я могу понять женщин, — сказал он и тихо засмеялся. 


End file.
